


The Time Ron Didn't Fuck the Cat

by ActualPhysicalGarbage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reused Plot, Ron has a Thing for Cats???, draco malfoy is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualPhysicalGarbage/pseuds/ActualPhysicalGarbage
Summary: Basically Hermione's pumkin juice is doused with polyjuice potion, and she turns into a cat again.





	1. The Prank (Malfoy's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I deleted all prior works! This was not a mistake, I just realized that I probably would never have reasonably gotten around to finishing any of them, so I cleaned up a bit. I could have orphaned them, but I just didn't really like them anyway.

Draco rested his head in the lap of Pansy Parkinson, clearly one of the more attractive out of any of the other girls at Hogwarts. She toyed with his boyishly short, soft blonde hair as he gazed aimlessly up at the ceiling. He could stay like this forever. He closed his eyes peacefully, wanting nothing more than to just evaporate and never have to deal with any of his problems ever again. No schoolwork, no fighting, no...  _Harry Potter._ Just the thought of the boy left a burn like acid in his mind. He forced his thoughts away from him, and the Mudbloods and Weasleys that always accompanied him. He heaved a deep sigh as Pansy stroked his hair, feeling absolutely euphoric.

A soft, brief kiss to his forehead brought Draco back to reality.

"Hmm?" He hummed lazily. Pansy smiled, just a little, looking down at him.

"Why did you stop.." He continued, already missing her loving touch.

"I want to tell you something. Me and some others have been working on a little...  _Project._ " She emphasized the last word, sounding coy. Draco was fascinated. He sat up, facing her with a look of inquisitive curiosity on his face.

"What do you mean?" Pansy gave a small chuckle.

"Well, it's sort of a joke on that little Gryffindor Mudblood." She said, her smile turning to smirk. 

"Granger?" Draco clarified. Pansy nodded.

"We've been cooking some Polyjuice Potion for awhile now, and we think it might be ready. We got some hairs from Bulstrode's cat-" She held up a small corked vile with some short, wiry hairs at the bottom.

"And if we put the Potion in the Mudblood's pumpkin juice, she'll turn into the beast she really is!" She gave what sort of sounded like a cackle, and Draco smirked. This whole thing sounded wonderful.

"My god, that's _brilliant._ " He said, taking her hand in his.

"Shall we do it, then?" She asked, with a tone that suggested she already knew his answer. She met his eyes.

"Of course," Draco said, his smirk widening.

"We do it tomorrow."


	2. Meow? (Hermione's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this guys

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the Great Hall, gathered for breakfast, all in animated discussions with each other. Ron and Harry were in a heated debate over the Chudley Canons Keeper, or something to that extent, because Ron was red-faced and huffy. Hermione stifled a chuckle. It was hilarious when Ron got passionate about what Hermione considered to be nothing more than a quidditch team. Hermione herself was in a conversation with Ginny, discussing answers on their Potions homework. 

"No, but I thought the answer to number five was Gillyweed!" Ginny cried, crossing out yet another one of her incorrect answers. Hermione sighed, thinking herself that this homework was particularly easy, judging by the earlier assignments Snape had given them.

"No, it's not. You know what Gillyweed is for, it couldn't be used in a love potion..." She took a small bite of her toast, watching Ginny as she stressed out over all the answers she had to correct.

"Oh, gosh, you're right! I must have confused Gillyweed with...Ah, this is too hard!" She ran a hand through her vermilion-hued hair, trying to get it to lie flat, then stroked it absently, staring down at her parchment. Hermione took this as an opportunity to look at Ron again, who looked as if he had won the argument, though Harry looked as if he had let Ron win. Ron looked smug and cocky, taking bites of his food with a new-found swagger. Hermione smiled to herself, stifling the urge to laugh again. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice, not looking away from him until he decided to turn his gaze to her and flash her a flirtatious wink.

 _Boys._ She thought, shaking her head slightly, hoping he hadn't noticed her face going a light pink. She noticed that her pumpkin juice tasted a bit odd, not as if it had gone bad, but there was an oddly familiar sickly taste to it. she wrinkled her nose at it, setting it down and trying to remember where she recognized the taste from. She pushed the chalice away from her, and resumed her toast. All was well for a few moments, until she felt a familiar sensation. She put down her toast, looked around, trying not to seem too frantic as she clasped her hands together. They were not her hands though, well, they were, but last time she checked, she didn't have sharp nails and short black hairs emerging from them. She quickly and discreetly felt the side of her face, which by some mercy was still normal, but she could sense it wouldn't be for long. She gave out a small, choked yelp of horror as she felt a whisker protrude out of her right cheek, and she stood up quickly. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and some other Gryfinndors all looked at her in utter confusion. Hermione did not see this, however, because she was rushing up to her dormitory, clutching her face as she felt more whiskers trying to force their way out.

 _This could_ not  _be happening,_ she thought to herself, rushing up the spiraled staircase.  _There is no way. who would do this?_ She made a beeline for the dormitories, but closed her eyes as a sharp pain forced her to stop. 

She could feel it. She could feel her eyes turning to slits, her eye color shifting, and her vision adjusting. Without any thought, she rushed up the stairs and flung herself under the covers of her bed, hiding herself from the world. She opened her eyes, and, to her amazement, she could see. she could see, even though there was no space between the blanket and the mattress. She felt a small, stubby tail emerging from her tailbone, and it kept growing, kept elongating, until Hermione found herself wondering if it would ever stop. It did, though, once it was a good few feet in length.

From then on, Hermione just lay there, horrified, as her body forcibly changed her anatomy, and she could do nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all that sorry, though

**Author's Note:**

> It's good to be back, even if it's just for a short while.


End file.
